Mistletoe
by harusunenthusiasticdancing
Summary: A holiday oneshot. Pipit and Karane spend their first Christmas together.


Okay, Happy Holidays, everyone! I got a new laptop! :D So I started to write this at like 3am this morning. XD I was inspired by a picture on dA, and it was really adorable. I just finished it and I have already uploaded it to dA. This was actually written on WordPad, since I don't have Microsoft Office on my laptop yet, so please tell me if you see any spelling mistakes! Oh, and I do NOT own Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, or the characters/places in it. :)

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Pipit ran throughout the snowy Faron Woods in search of Karane. Today was Christmas day, and he promised to spend it with her. Clutching the goddess plume necklace that was her gift, he found himself outside the Sealed Temple. He slipped the necklace into his pocket when he caught sight of Karane, standing with her back towards him, waiting patiently. She was wearing a long, free-flowing blue dress that matched her eyes and a white shawl over her shoulders for warmth. Her hair was not in the usual pigtails, but instead left flowing freely with a ribbon in it, making her look like a present. She had a small bag in her hands, most likely filled with gifts. Pipit stepped behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Merry Christmas," he murmured, kissing her head.

Karane knew exactly who it was when she heard his voice. She looked up and kissed his cheek, giggling, "You, too." She stepped away from his embrace and looked at him. Pipit was wearing a black suit, making him even more hansome than he already was. The black suit, however, was turning white from the many snowflakes that were falling. "You look... amazing."

Pipit smiled and took her hand. "I was about to say the same to you. I like when your hair is down," he commented, with a pink face.

She blushed also and put a hand on his dark hair, playing with his spikes. "I like when you take the hat off," she grinned.

"It adds a certain charm, doesn't it?" he asked, faking conceit. He beamed at her laughs before telling her, "turn around and close your eyes."

She did this, of course. Pipit took the necklace from his pocket and tied it around Karane's neck. She opened her eyes to see the goddess plume, and she bit her lip. "It's beautiful, Pipit... but how did you afford this?" she asked, turning around and furrowing her brows.

"I found it in the woods, don't worry," he said, slightly rolling his eyes. "Do you like it?"

"I love it, Pip," she spoke truly and brought him into an embrace. She took something out of the bag she was carrying and handed it to him. "This is your gift... It's nothing special, just something I knitted," she looked down at her boots.

In his hands Pipit found a triangular, knitted figure of his loftwing. His smile grew bigger and he let out a small laugh and hugged her yet again, squeezing her tight. "I love it, baby, I really do."

Karane became red at this. "Truly? I thought you'd think it was lame..."

"Never," Pipit glared. He put his gift in his pocket, and found something else in it. Mistletoe. Link had given it to him while they were decorationg, hoping he'd use it on Karane. He grinned at it, thinking of the tradition that went along with it.

Pipit held the mistletoe in his hand, unseen. He swung an arm over Karane's shoulders, and stood quietly for a minute or two. He then raised it above their heads and nudged her, looked up, and kissed her cheek tenderly. His other arm took her waist. Karane smiled and blushed, laughing at the cliche tradition. When Pipit pulled away from her cheek, Karane turned to him, took his collar and pulled his lips to hers.

As they parted, she said, "I believe that's the proper way to do it," she laid her head on his shoulder.

Pipit laughed, obviously content. "I love you, Karane."

Her blue eyes looked into his, and she declared, "I love you, too, Pipit."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

IT'S SO FLUFFEH. XD By the way, Pipit/Karane is one of my favorite LoZ couples, ZeLink of course beating them. But you can't deny that they're cute... Well, unless your a Pipink fan /shot

Read and review, please! :D


End file.
